


What A Fool Believes

by mvernet



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An April Fool's Day story.</p><p>Starsky thinks he is ready for whatever Hutch decides to pull on April Fool's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Fool Believes

But what a fool believes he sees  
No wise man has the power to reason away  
What seems to be

\--The Doobie Brothers--

Starsky was dreaming about a naked blond in his bed. He was enjoying the feel of her long legs slowly rubbing up against his. Her long silky blond hair fell over her face and he brushed it away to kiss her sweet lips.

Suddenly, a naked Hutch was in his bed. He smiled at Starsky and said, "April Fool."

Starsky bolted upright. He breathed out slowly making a whistling noise. He glanced at the clock. The red blinking light said 6:02 over and over again.

Starsky smiled. "Thanks for reminding me, Blintz! Although, it'll take awhile to get the image of your naked ass out if my head." he said aloud.

"It's April Fool's Day, and you can only get played if you don't remember. Do your worst, Babe, I'm already ready!"

Starsky jumped out of bed singing, "What a fool belieeeeeee.......ves, heeee...seeeeees!" and headed for the shower.

Starsky & Hutch had the day off. They had plans to meet up in the evening and go to a new disco. Starsky wanted to dance and had whined all week till Hutch finally said yes just to shut him up. Starsky was suspicious. It was too easy.

Starsky was drying his curly hair with a fluffy towel when the phone rang.

"It begins." he said solemnly.

"Detective David Starsky" the voice said.

Starsky smiled. "Yeeeees?"

"This is Dr. Curmetts at Memorial Hospital. We have your Partner, Detective Ken Hutchinson here in the ER. He wanted me to call..."

"Dr. Kermit, huh? Bet it's not easy being green in a Hospital! Is Nurse Piggy takin' good care of little Kenny?"

The Doctor was shocked. "Don't... don't you want to know what happened to him?"

Starsky wanted to keep him on the phone, he was pretty sure it was either Simmons or Babcock on the other end. Hutch was one sick puppy when it came to practical jokes.

"Sure! Tell me Doc. What happened to the bastard this time? Hope it's serious."

The Doctor wanted to hang up. But he had taken a liking to the Bay City Cop and Detective Hutchinson obviously needed his Partner. He cleared his throat and continued.

"He was jogging and was hit by a station wagon full of Nuns..."

Starsky giggled. "That is rich! Yeah, Hutch is in the HABIT of jogging. I Hope NUN of the Sisters got hurt!"

"Detective Starsky! Please! The Sisters are very upset. They seem to be the only ones that care! Your Partner suffered three broken ribs, and a broken wrist. We are watching him for signs of internal bleeding! He's in a lot of pain. I'm about to administer Morphine..."

Starsky froze. Anger started to churn in his gut.

"That's not funny, Simmons. Or whoever this is. You tell Hutch he's gone too far."

"What?" asked Dr. Curmetts. 

Starsky's voice started to shake with rage."You tell that Bastard, Hutch, that I'm sick of his mind games. Tell him... tell him I want a new Partner. A Real man who doesn't end up in the ER every other day, dyin' of plagues, or gunshot wounds or car crashes. Yeah! Tell him I want a new Partner!"

Starsky hung up the phone. Then grabbed it and sent it flying across the room.

"Stupid, Blond Blintz." he cried. "Not Funny!"

.oOOo.

Starsky, dressed in only cut-offs and flip-flops, spent the afternoon washing and waxing the Torino, and thinking up imaginative ways for Hutch to be punished for his very bad April Fool's joke.

At first it was floggings, and torture. But as the sun warmed his body and the Torino started to shine, he forgave him. Hutch would show up sooner or later hanging his head and begging for forgiveness. Starsky would be big about it. But Hutch would need to make amends.

"One thing's for sure. He's not weaselin' out of goin' dancin' tonight." Starsky danced to 'The Hustle' playing in his head as he waxed his car.

When he was done, several hours later, he stood back and admired his Best Girl. Starsky smiled. She looked brand new. He wanted Hutch to see her. 

"Hutch has suffered enough, well, almost. I think I'll go to Huggy's. I'll call him from there and have him meet me for apologies and cold beer."

.oOOo.

Starsky bounced into 'The Pits.' He was looking forward to a nice juicy burger, fries and a cold one. He was also looking forward to seeing Hutch. He missed him.

Huggy hung up the phone. Obviously distressed by the call. He saw Starsky perched on a bar stool.

"Hiya, Hug!" Starsky said cheerily. 

"Why the HELL are you here? Why aren't you at the Hospital? What the HELL is WRONG with you, Man?" Huggy was panting with anger. 

Starsky sighed. Huggy was in on Hutch's joke too. He thought, "Maybe I can get a free meal outta this!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with Hutch! Expectin' me to run to the Hospital every time he gets a Boo-Boo. He's a big boy, I don't have time to hold his pansy-assed hand whenever the klutz ends up in the ER. I got betta things..."

Huggy grabbed Starsky's leather jacket and pulled him over the bar. Huggy's eyes were wild. He spoke through gritted teeth.

"I just got off the horn with Dobey at Memorial. He was lookin' for you. Seems your Partner got himself shot up with Morphine, 'cause YOU weren't there to prevent it. Then he got your MESSAGE." Huggy pulled Starsky closer. "About wanting a new Partner. Hutch FREAKED!" Huggy shook Starsky. "He started to SCREAM for your sorry ass. STARSKY! over and over again. He pulled out his IV. He tried to get out. Tried to get to you. Took a swing at his Doctor. They had to sedate him and RESTRAIN him. So he wouldn't hurt himself. WHY did you do that to him? WHY?" Huggy let go and Starsky dropped back onto the bar stool, shaking.

"It's...It's not a joke?" Starsky's raised a trembling hand to his face. "Hutch is really hurt? It's not an April Fool's joke, Hug?"

"What the Hell are you talkin' about? It ain't no joke. It ain't even April. It's March 31st." Huggy began to realize what happened.

"ThirtydayshathSeptemberAprilJuneand... Oh, Shit! Hug!" Starsky got to his feet.

Huggy shook his head. "I knew somethin' wasn't right. Shoulda known you idiots would do somethin'... idiotic. Go, Starsky. I'll call Dobey. Tell my Blond Brother I'm thinkin' of him. I'll stop by tonight."

"Huggy, I'm so..."

"I know, Bro, just go."

.oOOo.

Starsky walked quickly through the Hospital till he reached Hutch's room. A little old nun dressed in the old fashioned Habit of her youth sat outside the room. She looked up from the Rosary beads she was running through her arthritic hands. 

"Detective Starsky?" asked the old nun.

"Yes, Sister. That's me." he said respectfully.

She stood slowly and walked towards Starsky. She put a hand on his arm.

"I said several Rosaries for him. I prayed you would come. He needs you. I prayed to God to give you the strength to give him what he needs." she said.

Starsky patted her hand.

"Thank you Sister. I need all the help I can get. I've been such a fool." said Starsky.

"God watches over fools and drunkards. I'm not sure if that is in the bible, but it is true." she smiled and walked away.

Starsky opened Hutch's door and entered. Hutch was alone in the room. He was wearing restraints, an IV was in his arm. His eyes were closed. His breathing ragged.

Starsky went to him and stroked his cheek gently saying, "Hutch? Hutch? It's Starsky, Babe. Can you wake up for me?"

Hutch's eyes fluttered open.

"Starsky? You... OK? Why didn't you come?" Hutch struggled to keep his eyes open.

"I...I thought it was April Fool's Day joke. I didn't believe you were really hurt."

"Wha'? Starsk, they shot me up... Morphine... Why weren't you here?" Hutch moaned sadly.

"Oh, Babe. I... I was really stupid. I thought it was a joke... for April Fool... I'm so sorry...

Hutch tried to understand. "A joke? You didn't come for a joke?"

"No! Nonononono! I thought you were playin' a joke on me." Starsky sighed. Hutch wasn't getting it.

Hutch closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. "Starsk. I can feel it. I can feel it in my veins. They gave me some more I think...or maybe something else? Starsk, they told me you wanted another Partner. It's because I'm a junkie, right? You going to leave me?"

"No! Hutch! You've got to try to understand. I thought you were playin' an elaborate April Fool's joke. I'm not leavin'. Don't want another Partner. Only want you, Babe! Understand?"

Hutch started to struggle against his restraints. "Take it out, the needle, take it out."

"Hutch calm down!" Starsky got on the bed and leaned in. He took Hutch's face between his hands. "Look at me Hutch! Listen! Nothin's wrong. It was all a mistake. I'm here now. I'm gonna take care of you. No more Morphine. You ain't no junkie. You're just confused. I'm not leavin'. Gonna stay by your side. Keep you safe. You gotta trust me. You trust me?"

Hutch nodded. "Me...me and Thee." he whispered.

Starsky fell like a fool into those baby blues. "I love you." he said, then pressed his lips to Hutch's.

Hutch froze with shock. Then melted into Starsky. Giving as much as he was receiving.

Starsky pulled away. "Understand?" he smiled down at Hutch.

"Is this an April Fool's joke?" asked Hutch, returning the smile.

"It ain't April, Blondie. And I ain't no fool when it comes to lovin' you."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fool's Day! You can only get played if you don't remember!
> 
> This is what happens in my brain when I listen to "Hits of the '70's" while washing a big pile of dirty dishes at the end of March. Hope you enjoy the trip.


End file.
